The invention concerns an oscillating bearing arrangement, particularly for axial piston pumps of a wobble plate type, comprising a shaft connected for rotation about its longitudinal axial to a wobble plate, the shaft being coupled with a shaft bearing arranged in a housing and comprising an inner ring and an outer ring, and oscillating driven elements being spring-suspended against the wobble plate.
An axial piston pump having an oscillating bearing arrangement of the pre-cited type is known from FR 27 21 352. The shaft connected to the wobble plate is mounted for rotation by two spaced-apart shaft bearings each of which comprises an inner ring and an outer ring. When the shaft is driven, its rotary motion is converted into a reciprocating motion by the wobble plate.
A drawback of this is that the wobble plate is arranged outside of the shaft bearing in axial direction, so that high forces of tilt arise which have to be taken up by a second shaft bearing. This arrangement of the shaft bearings and the wobble plate results in a large axial design space requirement.
The object of the invention is to create an oscillating bearing arrangement whose axial design space requirement is as small as possible.
The invention achieves the object wherein an oscillating bearing arrangement, for axial piston pumps (1) of a wobble plate type, comprises a shaft (6) connected for rotation about its longitudinal axis (13) to a wobble plate, the shaft (6) being coupled with a shaft bearing (3) arranged in a housing (4) and comprises an inner ring (15) and an outer ring (16), and oscillating driven elements (14) being spring-suspended against the wobble plate by the fact that the wobble plate which is substantially trapezoidal-shaped in longitudinal section is arranged concentrically in the reception bore of the inner ring of the shaft bearing.
The shaft is connected to the inner ring and/or to the wobble plate by a coupling element. This facilitates the assembly of the oscillating bearing arrangement.
The inner ring is configured as a pot-shaped sheet metal part made by non-chipping shaping and comprising a tubular section which is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the shaft and comprises a ball race groove formed chiplessly therein. The tubular section is closed at one end by a bottom which comprises a recess for the coupling element.
Due to the inventive arrangement of the wobble plate within the pitch circle diameter of the rolling elements of the oscillating bearing, the static and dynamic conditions are improved because the center point of the bearing and the point of application of the force resultant on the wobble plate approach each other. Due to the lodging of the wobble plate in the inner ring, the diameter of the shaft bearing is increased so that higher dynamic and static basic load ratings are also achieved. In addition, the construction of the invention has a substantially reduced axial design space requirement because, compared to the prior art, lower forces of tilt occur so that one of the shaft bearings can be omitted.
Further advantageous features of the invention are described in claims 2 to 8.
According to claim 2, the shaft is connected to the inner ring and/or to the wobble plate by a coupling element. This facilitates the assembly of the oscillating bearing arrangement.
According to claim 3, the inner ring is configured as a pot-shaped sheet metal part made by non-chipping shaping and comprising a tubular section which is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the shaft and comprises a ball race groove formed chiplessly therein. The tubular section is closed at one end by a bottom which comprises a recess for the coupling element.
Such an inner ring is not only simple and economical to manufacture because of being made by non-chipping shaping, but it also has the advantage that its outer surface which is in contact with a sealing lip of a seal is sufficiently smooth and thus does not need to be finished by machining.
The same advantages are also obtained with an outer ring which is likewise configured as a sheet metal part which is made by non-chipping shaping and comprises a ball race groove formed chiplessly on its inner peripheral surface, and a sealing ring is arranged between the inner ring and the outer ring. It is, of course, also possible to make the bearing rings by a chipping method.
According to a further feature of the invention, the wobble comprises, on its end face facing the bottom, a recess for the coupling element, and, on its end face facing the driven elements, a cover plate.
The wobble plate and/or the cover plate can be made of different materials and by different manufacturing methods. They are made of a metal or a plastic by machining, casting, sintering or injection molding.
According to another feature of the invention, an anti-rotation device is arranged between the inner ring and the wobble plate to prevent an undesired rotation of the wobble plate in the inner ring.
Finally, according to still another feature of the invention, the axial piston pump is used for a direct injection of fuel, and the shaft is a camshaft of an internal combustion engine. This has the advantage that no additional drive is required for the axial piston pump and the oscillating bearing arrangement of the invention has a particularly small construction space required in the automobile.
The invention will now be described more closely with reference to the following example of embodiment.